Orgullo de serpiente 1: Una Luna para Theo
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Luego de los sucedido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Pansy, Blaise, Draco y Theo se ven obligados a esconderse de quienes buscan represalias. Sin embargo, cuando Blaise resulta herido, Theo encuentra ayuda en una chica de cabello pálido en la que nunca pensó confiar. Lo primero: entender a la extraña mujer. *Thuna*
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, supongo que de nuevo vine a poner mi granito de arena en el fandom. _

_Admito que sólo vi las películas así que cada que tenía alguna duda tuve que salir corriendo a pedir ayuda a mi amiga **Meraki Black, **que es mucho mejor fan de lo que yo nunca seré. _

_Como nunca he servido para historias largas vine a aportar un mini fanfic de 5 capítulos, que actualizaré cada semana. _

_Es la primera de 4 historias cortas. Esta específicamente empezará poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts._

_Como aclaración, no es una historia con suspenso o una trama compleja, soy una romántica y vainilla empedernida, así que todo lo que pasa sobre la post-guerra y los mortifagos es más un trasfondo para la historia principal. __El fandom ya es lo suficientemente trágico xD._

* * *

...

* * *

_"Hundirse en la locura no es una fatalidad, quizás es, también, una elección"_

Anne Sophie Brasme

.

_30 julio 1998._

— ¡Deprisa! —Theo sentía los vellos de su nuca erizarse mientras apresuraba a sus amigos, Pansy era quien estaba más atrás, visiblemente exhausta —Ya casi Pansy —animó.

— ¿Dónde están? —la respiración de los cuatro allí tartamudeo. Theo pudo ver el rostro de Blaise y Draco con miradas heladas de quienes estaban dispuestos a saltar ante quien se atreviera a amenazarlos; sin embargo, esa no era la mejor idea en ese momento.

—Calma. — Todos se movieron con mayor cuidado, hasta llegar al sitio que buscaban; parecía la entrada a una alcantarilla, redonda y pequeña, donde sólo podían entrar de a uno, por supuesto esto significo que la primera sería Pansy, mientras Draco se quedó de último; como siempre intentando protegerlos.

Allí había una especie de habitación del pánico, en la que habían estado viviendo desde terminada la guerra.

—Bien, aquí estamos; —Blaise suspiró quitando con su brazo el sudor de su frente —hoy estuvo cerca.

—Demasiado. —la voz ronca de Draco se pronunció. Todos tenían aspectos sudorosos y algunas muestras de suciedad en la cara. Pansy tomo rumbo a lavarse.

—Están siendo más agresivos —Theo asintió con la cabeza — ¿Tus padres? —miró a Draco interrogante, éste levanto los hombros.

—Han buscado un escondite, preferimos que yo no supiera dónde, para evitar fugas —y con esto se refería a que hablara por alguna tortura; cosa para nada descabellada en esa situación.

Con la Guerra habiendo terminado apenas hacía unos meses; los magos no se sentían amables con quienes estuvieron relacionados con mortífagos; ya fueran voluntarios o no. Todos tenían marcas que mostraban que no habían sido los mejores tiempos para ellos pero, eso a nadie le importaba. Todos querían venganza.

De quien fuera, pero que alguien pagara.

Y cómo ellos eran quienes estaban vivos. Eran la presa ideal.

Genial. ¿No?

—Quizá… —Blaise pareció dudoso —nada, olvídenlo —el chico se giró y fue a lavarse la cara; ese tipo de arranques se estaban haciendo frecuentes en él.

—Parece tenso, —Theo miró por donde su amigo se había ido — Sabes lo que quiere proponer, ¿no?

—Todos lo sabemos, —Draco se sentó cansado en una silla —deberían hacerlo — obviamente no se incluía en el plan, y era por ello que Blaise nunca concretaba su opinión.

—Draco, también va para ti —Pansy entró a la habitación ya limpia —Astoria lo entenderá.

—Lo sé, —aceptó el rubio— pero no lo haré.

—Eres un terco —Theo sacudió la cabeza, era una discusión que tenían por lo menos una vez por semana y él estaba llegando a su límite; si el idiota no empezaba a ser más receptivo, lo llevarían por la fuerza. Mejor enojado que muerto.

—Ni se les ocurra. —Draco los miró un brillo perverso en los ojos; cuando se trataba de Astoria, Draco no era muy lógico. Sintiendo una sobreprotección un poco insana por la chica, no la dejaría sola.

—Me rindo, —Theo levanto los brazos —por hoy —agregó para gran frustración del Malfoy.

—A descansar —Pansy alboroto el pelo de Draco con cariño y luego lo hizo con Theo. —Mañana nos espera otra carrera.

—Tiene razón, —el rubio se levantó con gesto serio —lo mejor es dormir un poco.

—Iré en un momento.

—No olvides descansar, —Draco lo miró fijamente como quien conoce sus secretos —lo digo en serio.

—Sí, padre —rodo los ojos exasperado; pero la última palabra solo genero tensión en ambos.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes de padres entre todos.

—Sí, —afirmó con la cabeza —tenemos lo suficiente. —miró a Draco un momento. — ¿Crees que esto termine?

—No lo sé, —levantó los hombros —necesitan a quien odiar, y somos el blanco perfecto.

—Sí, supongo.

—Descansa.

—Igual.

.

_31 julio 1998._

Todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal. Algunos magos los habían descubierto cuando habían visitado a Astoria; al parecer no todo el personal de San Mungo era muy confidencial.

—Esto realmente se está poniendo peligroso —se metió en la habitación donde se guardaban los implementos de aseo. Todo estaba oscuro; contuvo la respiración mientras los magos iracundos pasaban buscándolo. —No podemos seguir así. —tarde o temprano los atraparían.

—Se escaparon. —pegó un bajo y, quizá un poco, agudo grito cuando oyó una voz tras él. ¿Quién demonios estaba metido en ese lugar?

—_Lumos_ — levantó los ojos hasta encontrar… — ¡por las barbas de Merlín! — _¿Qué era eso?_

—Estaba a punto de atrapar unos Chizpurfle que se colaron al hospital. — la voz fue suave, y se le hizo conocida.

—Lo siento. —entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir un rostro o algo humano entre esa cosa que la chica tenía en la cabeza. Eso era maleza ¿no? — ¿No tienes una poción?

—Me gusta atraparlos por mí misma. —la chica respondía con la misma tranquilidad.

—Oh. —se removió incomodo cuando ella se acercó, hasta entonces fue consiente de donde estaba los ojos de ella. — ¿Podrías quitarte eso de la cabeza?

— ¿Por qué?

—Para saber dónde está tu cara —a duras penas podía ver los ojos azules.

—Donde todo el mundo la tiene. —sonrió incomodo—Bueno, tal vez no todo el mundo, pero sí todos los humanos; o la mayoría de ellos. — Una capa de sudor empezó a formarse en su frente.

—Por supuesto. —dio un paso atrás, tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo.

—Eres Theodore Nott, —la chica se volvió a acercar demasiado. —Sigues muy delgado, ¿Estas comiendo bien?

—Perfectamente. —tomó el pomo de la puerta e intento abrirla.

—Espera, —la chica empujo la puerta hasta cerrarla —aún faltan —segundos después paso otro grupo de magos corriendo frente a la puerta. —Listo.

—Gracias —vio como la chica se quitaba la maleza de la cabeza, _así que era ella _—Lovegood.

—Puedes llamarme Luna —su sonrisa fue tranquila y su mirada ligeramente ausente; pero eso no era raro en ella.

—Claro, —la miró nervioso —puedes llamarme Theo — no creía que se volvieran a ver, después de todo.

—Bien, —ella asintió y abrió la puerta empujándolo hacia adentro —hora de salir. — él había terminado sobre su trasero dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Para cuando salió, ella ya no estaba a la vista.

.

_1 agosto 1998._

Blaise estaba en la cama sudando profusamente. Pansy ponía paños de agua en su frente.

—No podemos seguir así, —Theo miró con frustración al chico inconsciente y herido—terminaremos muriendo.

—Ya saben que hacer, —Draco los miró fijamente. Pansy bufó sonoramente mirándolos con molestia.

—Te iras con nosotros Draco, quieras o no —cuando el rubio la miró amenazante, la chica sonrió con autosuficiencia —tú mirada no me da miedo Malfoy, intenta algo mejor.

—Suficiente, —la voz de él sonó aún más ronca por la rabia —no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda —se pasó la mano por el pelo mostrando por primera vez ese día, ansiedad. —Quiero estar allí hasta el último momento.

—Draco… —Theo inició pero fue detenido por la mano en alto del rubio.

—No, —su tono fue firme —y no discutiré sobre eso.

.

_5 agosto 1998._

Blaise no había despertado. La tensión en su escondite era palpable, Pansy parecía bastante alterada y Draco sólo lo miraba fijamente como si así lo fuera a curar.

Theo sintió un dolor en la sien producto del estrés. Necesitaban ayuda, pero no sabía cómo proponer eso sin que el par restante lo tachara de loco y suicida; no había muchas personas en las que pudieran confiar en ese momento.

—Draco —tanto Pansy como Theo iniciaron al tiempo, se miraron brevemente confundidos.

— ¿Qué? —el rubio solo subió su ceja con aire interrogante.

—Creo que… —inició Pansy ante el gesto de Theo — necesitamos ayuda. —sus palabras fueron pronunciadas lentamente. Como quien tiene miedo a la posible reacción.

—No.

—Draco —fue el turno de él.

—No. —la respuesta siguió igual.

—Bien, no estaba pidiéndote permiso —Theo se levantó de su silla con molestia.

—Nott. —esta vez Draco habló con tono amenazante.

—Malfoy, —lo miró a los ojos sin amedrentarse —sé que no quieres ponernos en riesgo, pero —señalo a Blaise —si no hacemos algo, podría morir. ¿Es lo que quieres?

—Claro que no, es solo que —Draco perecía frustrado — es peligroso.

—Lo sé. —lo miró con comprensión, después de todo sus temores no eran infundados. — pero, tenemos que correr el riesgo.

—Está bien, yo... — fue interrumpido por una mano femenina en su hombro.

—Tú nada, ya tienes suficiente preocupándote por Astoria y todos nosotros —Pansy lo miró con advertencia.

—Tiene razón —Theo asintió conforme —déjamelo a mí.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

.

_8 agosto 1998._

Era muy buena cosa que Draco no lo viera en ese momento, todos a los que se había acercado para tantear el terreno, no habían resultado muy confiables; tenía algunas heridas leves cuando tuvo que huir porque uno de sus _amigos, _había promulgado su ubicación.

Gran cosa.

Gruño molesto, cansado y, con la preocupación apretándole el pecho. ¿Cómo seguiría Blaise? No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Podía acercarse a San Mungo, tal vez consiguiera que alguna enfermera curara su cuerpo; no se había roto nada pero sus golpes habían dolido, aún lo hacían.

—Señor Nott —fue recibido por una de las enfermeras, —Viene a ver a la joven Astoria, ¿no?— la miró un momento, considerando si sería de confianza. Al final su dolor tomo la decisión, si no era alguien para confiar, mejor darse cuenta con él que con Blaise. Que Merlín lo protegiera.

—Necesito ayuda —la mujer pasó inmediato a un modo más profesional.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando estuvieron en una habitación a solas, la enfermera paso a curar sus heridas, le dio un brebaje que sabía a alcantarilla; y no era que hubiera saboreado alguna.

—Gracias, —la miró con seriedad — le pagaré. —metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar algunas moneda de plata; pero su mano se había entumido. Frunció el ceño cuando la miró con detenimiento. ¿La pócima tenía algún efecto secundario?

—Ustedes los Sangre Pura, —la enfermera lo miraba con indiferencia —siempre pensando que todo los solucionan con dinero.

En ese punto su visión no era más que un pequeño círculo en el centro. Casi suspiro de alivio, al comprobar que era mejor pagar por su propia estupidez, que haber confiado a Blaise a esa mujer. Claro que Draco no agradecería eso. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver había caído al suelo; aunque no había sentido nada.

Se había golpeado de nuevo.

Simplemente espectacular.

.

_9 agosto 1998._

Cuando Theo abrió los ojos de nuevo, se sentó agitado y mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad, ¿Cuánto había dormido?

—Ya despertaste —saltó ante la voz, esta vez la reconoció de inmediato.

—Lovegood —la miró con desconfianza, la chica nunca había parecido el tipo de personas que secuestra a otro… al menos no con intenciones perversas.

—Luna —corrigió de nuevo la chica. Se mordió la lengua para evitar quejarse de que no se sentía confiado con una mujer que lo había secuestrado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — evaluó su alrededor buscando salidas, y… estaban bastante normales y abiertas. La puerta, dos ventanas; Lovegood ni siquiera estaba entra la puerta y él. — ¿La enfermera?

—Estas en mi apartamento, —la chica sonrió tranquila — la enfermera cayó en la trampa que había puesto para los Chizpurfle, escaparon de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿lo siento? — sonrió nervioso.

—No hiciste nada. Dejé una nota de disculpa a la enfermera. —ella llevaba un vaso, cuando estuvo a su lado, se lo extendió. —Bebe.

— ¿Qué es? —miro con desconfianza la bebida; ya había caído en suficientes trampas por un día.

—Agua.

—Ah, gracias —la olió y probó un pequeño trago. Sí, era agua.

—La poción para tus heridas te la di mientras dormías. —se tensó de inmediato; pero revisándose, solo encontró que efectivamente, estaba curado.

—Gracias, —la miró y le sonrió un poco —Luna. —ella pareció extrañamente satisfecha porque usara su nombre.

—No hay problema.

Bebió el agua vigilándola, siguiendo todos sus pasos, pero parecía que ella solo había su rutina diaria en el apartamento. Habiendo vivido varios meses en un sitio muy pequeño para cuatro personas; sentía el lugar un poco grande. De nueva cuenta la miró dudoso.

—Luna, —ella se giró ante el llamado, prestándole atención— ¿Qué tan buena eres en curación?

Rezó al cielo, a Merlín y a todos los poderes que oyeran sus plegarías, para que no estuviera llevando hacia sus amigos, una amenaza más grande de la que pudieran manejar.

.

_11 agosto 1998._

— ¿En que estabas pensando? —Draco se veía furioso — ¿La lunática? ¿En serio? —pareció respirar buscando paciencia. — ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

—Te escuche la primera vez, —contestó con dureza — tuvo oportunidad de matarme, entregarme, hacer lo que quisiera y lo único que hizo fue curarme.

—Pudo haber sido una trampa —Draco no parecía para nada convencido de sus palabras. Se habría ofendido si no supiera que la vida de todos dependía de eso; posiblemente en su lugar estaría igual de paranoico.

— ¡Draco! ¡Theo! —ambos corrieron ante el tono alarmado de Pansy.

Ella se había quedado junto a Luna y Blaise, mientras Draco se llevaba a Theo para hablar a solas con él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —La voz rasposa de Blaise los recibió en la habitación— todo da vueltas —siguió cuando tomo un poco del agua que le ofrecía Pansy. —Siento como si hubiera lamido el fondo de cien botes de basura.

—Deja de hablar tonterías. —Pansy regaño, pero su rostro no ocultaba su alegría— Muchas gracias, Lovegood —Pansy parecía incomoda sobre como agradecer, pero Luna se adelantó a palabra alguna de cualquiera allí, al abrazar a Pansy por cuenta propia.

—Está bien, —la rubia asintió sonriendo —solo necesita mucha agua, y comidas ligeras.

—Gracias, —Draco la miró, se atrevería a decir Theo, un poco avergonzado —Te lo pagaremos.

—No se preocupen. — Luna desestimo la idea— me voy, hay una plaga con la que aún no he podido. Los Chizpurfle son tan escurridizos como los Torposoplos.

En ese punto los ex miembros de Slytherin, no supieron cómo seguir la conversación.

— ¿Supongo? —Pansy frunció las cejas, confundida.

—Nos vemos. —y la chica había desaparecido.

—Debemos mudarnos.

La paranoia de Draco no desapareció, obviamente.

Nadie dijo una palabra en contra.

.

_2 septiembre 1998. _

Theo estaba en San Mungo, pero no por Astoria. Habían estado pensando en cómo agradecerle a la rubia la ayuda. Ella no quería retribución; pero no estaba en un Slytherin tener una deuda con alguien. Tenía algunos galeones en el bolsillo que le habían dado los otros. Quien debería estar allí agradeciéndole era Blaise; pero ninguno quería intentar tener una conversación con Luna, tampoco se creían muy capaces; y cuando lo dejaron a la suerte.

Helo aquí, había sacado la pajita corta.

Llevaba toda la mañana siguiéndola como un acosador; y escondiéndose de la enfermera psicótica; pero, no tenía idea como acercársele, entregarle el dinero, que ella lo recibiera y marcharse. Bueno sí tenía idea, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo en un encuentro normal con Luna. _Normal _no era una palabra que aplicara para ella muy seguido.

—Los espíritus en tu cabeza, no te dejan pensar bien —cerró los ojos un momento, por la sorpresa y la vergüenza de ser atrapado.

— ¿Si? —la miró nervioso, Luna tenía un uniforme rosa pálido, y unos zapatos verdes chillones que no combinaban en lo absoluto. —Sólo venía a entregarte esto —sacó las monedas de su bolsillo; tomó la mano de la chica que estaba húmeda con un líquido, que siendo ella, no quería saber que era y puso las monedas allí —Sólo recíbelas, sólo hazlo —cuando ella abrió la boca sintió que la ansiedad lo invadía. — ¡No! —esto logró llamar su atención, haciendo que cerrara la boca. —Debo irme, de nuevo; muchísimas gracias Luna —la miró a los ojos con seriedad, intentando mostrarle que hablaba completamente en serio.

Ella no alcanzaba a imaginar, como todos estaban de agradecidos.

—Pero… —él puso la mano en su boca silenciándola. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. _Quería llorar de frustración._

—Por favor, — su rostro siguió serio, mientras la miraba —sólo recíbelas.

Ella asintió, suspiró aliviado bajando el brazo.

—Si no quieres que hable, no lo haré. —el frío recorrió su espalda ante las palabras dichas. Su expresión seguía siendo la misma, no se veía para nada afectada —Lo recordaré.

Entonces ella se había ido.

Y él se sentía como una mierda.

* * *

...

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, como soy pésima para los avances en el tiempo, al escribir lo manejé poniendo las fechas en que cada suceso ocurrió, con calendarios en mano; seré pésima con los tiempos, pero no pondré a Luna a trabajar un domingo xD_

_Las fechas me hacen sentir que todo va pasando despacio, como notaran (si las vieron), lo ocurrido en el capitulo inicia el 30 de julio y finaliza el 2 de septiembre, ¿el resto del tiempo?, cada personaje vive su vida, por supuesto. _

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí la segunda parte. _

_Debo admitir que para mí Luna como personaje es todo un reto. A veces siento que la estoy haciendo "tonta" y otras siento que es demasiado "normal" _

_Aunque siempre pensé en Luna como alguien ausente xD_

_Creo que no hable de los Chizpurfle, son pequeños parásitos de medio centímetro de alto; se parecen a los cangrejos y poseen unos colmillos considerables. _

* * *

...

* * *

_9 septiembre 1998._

Oficialmente era un acosador. Suspiro con frustración. Ahora no sabía cómo debía disculparse; la vio buscando algo en unos arbustos; posiblemente la misma plaga de la otra vez, o tal vez no; con ella no se sabía. ¿Qué debería decirle?

Inspiró y tomó camino hacia ella. Pero a último momento se giró y de devolvió.

¿Qué le decía?

Cuando pidió consejo sobre qué hacer, Pansy había enarcado su, como siempre, perfecta ceja negra y se rio porque él considerara disculparse. Blaise solo levantó los hombros argumentando que no era él quien la había ofendido. Y finalmente Draco, fue directo: _Largo, n__o es mi problema. _

No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse; pero consideraba que era lo que tenía que hacer, Luna los había ayudado más de lo que tenía obligación; y encontraba terriblemente inadecuado, solo pagarle con dinero, y además cerrar con una ofensa.

La miró de nuevo; tenía que hacer, aspiro aire y valor; y tomó de nuevo camino, esta vez no se detuvo.

—Lovegood, —de nuevo la llamó por su apellido. Ella se giró y lo miró, pero no dijo una sola palabra. —yo…—cerró la boca sin saber que decir, el hecho de que ella lo mirara con tranquilidad no mejoraba la cosa. No había rastro de rabia, castigo o un gesto ofendido. Ella simplemente había tomado con tranquilidad que él no estaba cómodo con ella hablando. De nuevo se sentía un imbécil. —Lo siento. —esperó, pero ella solo ladeo la cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras que no entendía. —No era mi intención que no hablaras, es solo —respiró de nuevo frustrado —realmente no sé cómo mantener una conversación contigo. —siguió sin hablar. —no quiero que todo se vuelva incomodo porque no te entiendo. —Eso no estaba mejorando — ¡Di algo Luna!

—No sé qué decir, —su voz fue suave como siempre —no puedo hablar del modo que ustedes quieren. — lo miro a los ojos, parecía sonreír un poco. —tampoco sé cómo mantener una conversación contigo. —entonces había vuelto a buscar lo que sea que buscara en los arbustos. Bien, habría que intentar de otro modo, suspiró decepcionado, entonces la observo curioso.

— ¿Son los Chizpurfle? —él se acercó interesado.

—Sí, no puedo creer que sean tan escurridizos sin pociones —ella fruncía el ceño, pero parecía más producto de la concentración que de la frustración.

—Y la enfermera cayó en tu trampa. —ella asintió sin mirarlo, parecía convencida de que estaban ahí. — ¿puedo ayudarte? —esta vez lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, parecía haberla sorprendido.

—Claro. —entonces su sonrisa regreso.

—Bien, hagamos un plan. —sonrió extrañamente emocionado; hacía tanto su vida era complicada que perseguir una plaga, era bastante normal.

.

_10 septiembre 1998._

Luna no quería atrapar a los malditos Chizpurfle con magia. No sabía por qué; pero, si eso era lo que quería, así sería.

—Bien, —ambos estaban escondidos en otros arbustos. Según Luna había un total de 6 de esas criaturas. Lo suficiente para ser un problema, pero no tantos para ser del todo una plaga. Por eso se había atrevido a querer capturarlos con ideas _muggle. _¿Por qué? Ni idea. —aquí están las trampas, estas son usadas para ratones —señaló las que habían, tenían como carnada, algunos dulces rellenos con restos de pociones. Siendo atraídos por los objetos mágicos, serían difíciles de resistir.

— ¿Cuántas trampas? —Luna tenía hoy de nuevo el sombrero que parecía un montón de mala hierba. No había aceptado uno para sí mismo, simplemente no podía.

—Dos. —según le había dicho, no podía atraparlos con el mismo método. Algo sobre querer probar diferentes opciones.

De nueva cuenta _¿Por qué?_

Exacto, _ni idea_.

—Bien. —Theo se quedó allí junto a ella viendo como las pequeñas criaturas salían de entre los otros arbustos y se acercaban a la trampa.

Los Chizpurfle eran pequeños, muy pequeños; lo más grandes no pasaban del centímetro, pero eran rápidos y tenían unos colmillos ridículos para ese tamaño que se cargaban. Se acercaron, habían cuatro en ese lugar, o sea que otros dos estaban por aparte haciendo sus estragos. En cuanto se activara la trampa, todos desaparecerían rápidamente, así que necesitaban que al menos uno quedara atrapado. Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando uno se acercó peligrosamente a la trampa, ellos mismos estaban bastante cerca, a menos de dos metros, pero estaban escondidos.

_"Vamos pequeños" _Miraba con ansiedad como parecían dudosos, ¿Estaba pensando? ¿Tenían cerebro para hacerlo? ¿Con ese tamaño? Entonces pasó algo que no se le olvidaría en poco tiempo. Podía jurar que una de las criaturas miró hacía donde estaba ellos; no, era hacía él. ¿Por qué no miraban a Luna? ¿Era por el sombrero? Y entonces todos las cuatros pequeñas bolas de excremento, habían salido disparadas corriendo. Ninguna había caído.

Podía sentir su boca abrirse. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Te dije que lo necesitarías.

.

_13 septiembre 1998._

Theodore Nott no se consideraba una persona agresiva. Para nada. Ni siquiera un luchador; era terriblemente escuálido y pálido. Durante mucho tiempo las mujeres le habían huido considerándolo bastante _poco, a_ pesar de ser un Slytherin y tener dinero. Estar en el mismo año que Draco Malfoy no había ayudado. Eso no había dañado su ego o su orgullo; tampoco se había sentido en la necesidad de demostrar su hombría o algo. No por falta de intentos de sus compañeros, incluido algunas veces Blaise y Draco; pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, y sus preocupaciones habían sido bastante banales.

Hoy por hoy, unos mierdecillas de menos de un centímetro, lo tenían investigando cualquier cantidad de trampas _muggles _para atrapar plagas. Algunas tenían posibilidad, otras no tanto, y las últimas eran simplemente estúpidas.

— ¿Theo? —Pansy lo miraba dudosa a unos metros de distancia, parecía temerosa de que se le pegara su estupidez. Posiblemente era una buena idea.

— ¿Qué? — no despegó la mirada de la revista, anotando los métodos que consideraba servían y qué se necesitaba para armarlos.

— ¿Estas bien? —la chica parecía mirar la revista en sus manos como si fuera una blasfemia.

—Claro, —la miró a la cara —tengo que atrapar unas cosas, es todo.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Blaise se asomó curioso por la conversación. Él sí se arrimó hasta estar a su lado y ver qué era lo que leía. — ¿_muggles?_ —pareció sorprendido.

—Sí —empezó a anotar otra trampa; esta capto la atención de Blaise, quien carraspeo.

—Es una trampa para osos; —frunció el ceño y lo miró — cuando se activa puede partir la extremidad. Theo —pareció extrañado — ¿Cuánto mide lo que quieres capturar?

—Un centímetro. —pudo sentir que Blaise lo miraba evaluando si le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Oh, —por el rabillo del ojo noto como el par compartía una mirada que seguramente gritaría _loco. _Tal vez estaba exagerando; pero esas cosas se lo merecían. — Esta ¿bien? —el moreno se rio nervioso y empezó a alejarse lentamente.

—Suficiente, —fue Draco quien entró y le quitó la revista de las manos —pasas demasiado tiempo con la lunática.

—Es Luna, Draco —corrigió con seriedad levantándose — y tú, —miró fijamente a Blaise, quien parecía con intención de opinar —no olvides que gracias a ella estas aquí. —el moreno levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

—Decirle Luna, no me afecta —Blaise levanto los hombros —haz lo que quieras. —entonces se había ido, seguido de Pansy.

— ¿Y bien? —Draco le sostuvo la mirada —creo que se ha ganado que la llames por su nombre.

—Tienes razón, —respondió después de un par de minutos —será Luna, entonces.

—Bien. Ahora dame mi revista.

Esas pequeñas mierdas caerían.

.

_19 septiembre 1998._

Estaban en la pequeña habitación donde se habían encontrado semanas atrás; de nueva cuenta, escondidos, esta vez tenía el estúpido sombrero en su cabeza, así que no lo arruinaría todo. Luna no se había molestado por la vez anterior, casi podría jurar que se había divertido a su costa; aunque no podía estar del todo seguro.

—Allí están —susurró cuando las vio acercarse de nueva cuenta a la trampa; otra vez eran muy cautelosas. ¿En serio? ¿Realmente tenían cerebro? Debía investigar eso. Luna se inclinó un poco; sus ojos estaban fijos y parecía que ni siquiera iba a parpadear.

Ambos se quedaron supremamente quietos, a duras penas respiraban superficialmente. Hoy tenían que caer. La trampa era igual a la anterior. Incluso Luna había desechado la trampa para osos ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Quizá había exagerado un poco; pero, por la risa que había atacado a la rubia cuando lo propuso, había valido un poco la pena. Era la primera vez, desde esa incomoda conversación, que ella se había mostrado tan relajada.

¿Tal vez lo había propuesto con esa intención?

Se rio se sí mismo en su cabeza.

_No pienses tonterías Theo, concéntrate en los colmillos con un cuerpo pegado a ellos. _

Los Chizpurfle se acercaron de nuevo a la trampa, esta vez no parecían paranoicas por estar siendo vigiladas. Porque dos matas de maleza en un cuarto de aseo, era más natural, claro. Los estúpidos sombreros realmente servían. _In-cre-ible. _Sintió que su boca se abrió de nuevo cuando una de esas cosas cayó en la trampa. Por supuesto el resto se dispersó tan rápido, que casi no pudieron verlos; pero esa tampoco era su intención.

— ¿Lo atrapamos? — preguntó aún incrédulo; Luna se acercó a la trampa y encontró allí a la criatura. Lo levanto sonriendo.

—Lo atrapamos. —sus ojos azules brillaban aún más por la alegría, resaltaban incluso con esa hierba en su sombrero. — ¿Theo? —fue hasta entonces que notó que la había estado mirando a ella, en lugar de la trampa en sus manos.

—Lo siento. —Carraspeó frunciendo el ceño por la confusión. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Lo lograremos.

—Lo haremos, —sonrió orgulloso mirando la maldita cosa — va uno, faltan cinco.

.

_23 septiembre 1998._

—Theo —esta vez era Draco quien lo miraba de una distancia prudente. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un somnífero. —fue su respuesta. Tenía un tapabocas y estaba picando algunas cosas blancas y pequeñas que comían los humanos para dormir y los mezclaba con alguna poción.

Luna no quería atraparlos con magia, pero sabiendo ambos que, estas criaturas se sentían atraídas por objetos que tuvieran magia; habían concordado en usar pociones sin mucho poder para que no los afectarán, y que sirvieran de carnada.

— ¿Por qué? — El rubio levantaba su ceja intrigado — ¿aún estas cazando esa plaga con Luna?

—Sí, nos faltan cinco —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Oh, bien, como sea —finalmente se retiró.

Tenía el presentimiento de que los otros lo estaban empezando a ver como un loco. No lo estaba, por supuesto; ¿cierto? Se quedó quieto ante el pensamiento, ¿se estaba involucrando demasiado? Miró lo que estaba haciendo y frunció el ceño. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que estar preocupado por una plaga. O estar haciendo una trampa al estilo _muggle _por los caprichos de Luna. Suspiró frustrado con él mismo por no haber puesto un límite en ello. Terminaría esta trampa, se la entregaría; y allí terminaría todo.

Ahora se sentía incomodo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

.

_24 septiembre 1998._

—Mira. —le entrego el frasco con la carnada. Ella lo recibió con su sonrisa persistente, a pesar de que él nunca la correspondía, ella no dejaba de hacerlo. Le habría gustado hacerlo en algún momento. Pero no había sido capaz solo porque sí. Su personalidad era demasiado tranquila.

—Se ve bien, —Luna lo miró a través del vidrio. —Tengo el lugar perfecto. —su sonrisa era más grande.

—Sobre eso, —carraspeo intentando que su voz sonara firme —lo siento, no podré hacerlo. —apretó los labios sintiéndose de nuevo mal.

— ¿Estas ocupado? — ella ladeo la cabeza mirándolo interesada.

—Sí. —sintió de pronto la garganta seca.

—Bien, —ella asintió sorprendiéndolo — ¿Cuándo estarás libre? — no le había entendido; apretó los ojos buscando valor, por Merlín, eso no se sentía bien; pero, tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

—No puedo volver, — pronunció con cuidado — no puedo seguir con esto. — ¿por qué no encontraba las palabras correctas?

—Estas frustrado.

— ¿Eh? —la miró confundido, su rostro no era muy expresivo; pensaba y sentía como cualquiera, claro; pero para que ello se notara en su cara, necesitaba un esfuerzo consciente.

—Entre las cejas, —ella toco con su dedo el lugar que mencionaba —tiembla un poco. —sonreía, ahora parecía algo divertida.

— ¿En serio? —intento tocarse, pero allí estaba la mano de ella; la tomó con la suya propia y la alejó mirándola, era una mano delicada, y pálida como la de él. Viéndola de cerca, Luna era de hecho, pequeña, al menos a su lado, sus facciones finas y su pelo suave. Si su personalidad, no fuera tan peculiar; habría tenido una fila, bastante larga había que añadir, tras ella; admitió para sí mismo, que posiblemente él habría estado en ella.

— Sí, ¿Por qué estas frustrado? —ella, inconsciente de sus pensamientos estúpidos, siguió la conversación.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto — Se oyó suspirar y señaló la trampa —fue muy divertido, pero —frunció los labios —no es el momento para eso.

— Oh. —ella lo miró en silenció y entonces asintió. —Tienes razón, — parecía bastante calmada —esperó que puedan salir adelante.

—Gracias. —ella de nuevo seguía igual. Era un poco hiriente que si él estaba o no, no representara nada para ella; pero, era lo que había, y no tenía derecho a quejarse.

—Tal vez nos veamos por ahí. — susurró, ahora sentía que estaba siendo estúpido, quería quedarse; era, a su manera, divertido.

—Sí, tal vez. —ella asintió y sonrió de nuevo —Nos vemos Nott.

Entonces ella tomó su camino y se fue. Suspiró sintiéndose una mierda de nuevo; sacudió la cabeza y decidió volver. No fue sino hasta entonces que algo caló en su cabeza; fue perfectamente consciente de su ceño fruncido, cuando miró por donde se había ido la rubia.

— ¿Nott?

.

_12 octubre 1998._

Todos sus músculos dolían; se aferró al borde del puente del que colgaba. Sólo habían buscado medicina, y ahora estaba a punto de caer, y sin su varita para lograr sobrevivir al fondo. Se habían estado topando aurores últimamente; estos parecían más propensos a hacer la vista gorda al trato que recibían. No habían visto a Potter, pero allí estaba su amigo de pelo rojo. ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser?

— ¡¿Estás bien ahí?! — sintió sus ojos rodar ante la pregunta de Blaise.

—Claro, —habló entre dientes con molestia —la vista es lo mejor, si me preguntas.

—Supongo que no está bien. —afortunadamente Blaise no era estúpido. Un idiota algunas veces, pero no estúpido.

—Te ayudaremos, —Pansy se asomó mirando con sorpresa hacia el fondo. —No mires para abajo. —él no tenía intención de hacerlo, aunque oír a Pansy decirle eso le había dado un estúpido arranque de curiosidad, que no iba a satisfacer.

—La próxima, no digas eso. —la miró resistiendo el impulso de voltear y ver.

— ¿La próxima? —Draco estaba descendiendo hacia él para ayudarlo — Grandes planes, ¿eh?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Sonrió nervioso —Me gusta la adrenalina.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta para las próximas vacaciones. —entonces Draco lo había sostenido y empezaba a jalarlo. Hasta ponerlo al alcance del par que seguía arriba.

—Mientras no sea este puente, —se aferró a las manos que Blaise y Pansy le extendían — ya saben, no me gusta repetir.

—A ninguno. —opino Pansy, sonriendo forzosa; está prácticamente a salvo, pero ninguno se sentía seguro aún.

—Aquí estas. —fue la voz de Blaise, calmada y confortable que lo recibió cuando tuvo los pies a salvo, en la parte del puente que deberían estar. — ¿Bonita vista?

—La mejor, —enarco la ceja mirándolo — ¿quieres ir?

—No soy envidioso, gracias.

—Esta conversación está cada vez más extraña. —El rostro de Pansy reflejaba alivio —Solo larguémonos.

—Sí, —Draco habló cuando estuvo con ellos —llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

* * *

...

* * *

_Aquí finaliza el segundo capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado :D _

_¡Nos vemos la otra semana!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí el tercer capítulo :D _

* * *

_..._

* * *

_13 octubre 1998._

Hoy debían conseguir alimentos. Tenían que ponerse atuendos _muggles _para no destacar a donde iban. Todos parados en la mitad del nuevo escondite, tan pequeño como el anterior.

—Tú te quedas —el silencio fue roto por la orden de Draco.

— ¿Qué? — Theo lo miró como si estuviera loco — ¿por qué?

—Ayer casi no sales de esa, —el rubio no fue amable —estas distraído.

—No es así. —no podía admitir eso en frente de ellos.

—Es por Luna, ¿cierto? — Blaise tampoco le dio tregua —no has ido últimamente, ¿se pelearon? —parecía genuinamente curioso. No se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto se había vuelto una rutina. Ni siquiera había sido tanto tiempo.

—No. —su escueta respuesta no ayudo. Todos enarcaron la ceja ante el tono.

—Claro. —Pansy rodo los ojos — ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Por qué hice algo? —fijó los ojos en la silla a su lado. Entonces escucho algunos resoplidos llenos de diversión. — ¿ahora qué?

—Mira Theo, —Draco puso su mano en su hombro —eres, muy mal mentiroso. —este parecía divertido mientras se lo decía.

—No pueden ser considerados y solo ignorarlo, ¿cierto? —se quejó torciendo un poco la boca. Los oyó reír un poco.

—No. —la respuesta fue unánime.

—Deberías hablar con ella, —Blaise aún sonreía —no tienes que estar acá, es solo comida.

—Es cierto, —esta vez fue Pansy —yo no voy con ellos, —enarco la ceja con sorpresa ante esto —voy a ir a un cine _muggle_, es genial, deberían venir alguna vez.

—No. —Draco al igual que el moreno sacudieron la cabeza con rapidez.

—Tal vez. —Theo la miró y sonrió un poco. Claramente, ese no era el plan de Pansy, pero le agradecía que hubiera disimulado mejor y no haber sido tan directa. —pero no es el mejor momento.

—No, no lo es —estuvo de acuerdo el rubio a su lado. —pero, tampoco puedes ayudarnos así. —Ahora se sentía culpable —despéjate un poco.

— ¿Seguro? —cuando recibió la afirmación de todos, se sintió respirar; y el peso de sus hombros irse —Gracias.

—Sí, sí; ahora ve y suplica un poco.

.

_14 octubre 1998._

—Hola Luna —Ella brinco ligeramente ante su voz; cuando volteó lo miraba algo sorprendida. El sol se había ocultado hacía unas horas, pero no había tenido el valor de buscarla hasta ese momento.

—Hola Nott, —le sonreía igual que siempre — ¿cómo esta Astoria? —a pesar de su gesto igual y sus palabras sin tonos enojados; Theo, no podía evitar pensar que ella se había molestado; lo que era estúpido; él no era importante para ella. Pero que lo llamara Nott en lugar de Theo, lo tenía un poco intrigado.

—Theo —corrigió con suavidad evaluando las expresiones de ella.

—Me gusta más Nott. — no, no hubo ningún cambio; efectivamente, solo era eso. Suspiro internamente ante su estupidez. Para Luna sería solo una cara más entre el montón; se sentía un poco ridículo.

—Claro, — sonrió con un poco de auto desprecio — no he visto a Astoria, voy para allá; —levanto los hombros — pasaba a saludarte.

Se giró con rumbo a donde su amiga, luego intentaría hablar con ella de nuevo; en ese momento, tal vez no era lo mejor.

—Nott, —la miró al ser llamado — ¿cómo están las cosas?

—Mejor, —mintió levantando los hombros; era más sencillo que explicar todo —nos vemos.

—Claro.

Cuando estuvo en la habitación de Astoria no pudo evitar aspirar con miedo.

—Hola. —susurró la chica desde su cama, estaba en unos días especialmente duros, se veía demacrada y aún más delgada. Eran estos días en los que todos guardaban el aliento, con miedo y ansiedad.

—Hola, — se sentó a su lado y tomo la frágil mano que intentaba alcanzarlo — ¿mal día? —ella asintió.

—Bastante malo, —le respondió, a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo. — ¿paso algo? No es normal ver alguno estos días.

Visitaban a Astoria al menos una vez por semana y solo iba uno, no querían que la interrogaran, aunque era probable que ya lo hubiera hecho; esta semana había ido Blaise, así que él estuviera ahí era raro.

—No, no pasó nada. Draco sigue igual de mandón, —la oyó reírse ante esto —Blaise sigue rompiéndole los nervios a Draco, haciendo cosas arriesgadas; y Pansy —suspiró sonoramente —no importa que tanto nos mudemos, las pinturas para sus uñas solo aumentan cada día.

—Blaise me lo dijo, —asintió divertida — dice que pronto, no habrá espacio para ustedes y todo será Pansy y sus pinturas para uñas.

—Podría suceder. —asintió tomándolo en serio, ante esto ella se rio con ganas.

—Ustedes son increíbles; —negaba con la cabeza, con la sonrisa todavía en su boca. — Te vez extraño, ¿pasó algo?

—No. — ¿ahora todo el mundo lo conocía? —Sólo falta de sueño.

—Ven. — ella le abrió espacio. Miró en sitio un momento y consideró que no le vendría mal un poco de descanso.

— ¿Segura?

—Acuéstate de una vez.

.

_15 octubre 1998._

—_Theo_ —abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se sentó tardando en ubicarse; miró a su lado y vio a una Astoria profundamente dormida.

—Me quede dormido —bostezo algo sorprendido, fue entonces que noto a Luna a su lado. — Oh, hola.

—Hola, está amaneciendo —la rubia señaló a la ventana. Eso no era bueno.

—Tengo que irme. —se levantó intentando no despertar a Astoria; la haló hasta acomodarla en el centro de la cama y la arropó. Antes de salir besó su frente.

—La quieres mucho. —Luna afirmó una vez estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

—Todos lo hacemos. —pensó con cariño en la chica ahí adentro. — ¿Me llamaste Theo hace un momento? —preguntó interesado.

—No. —la respuesta fue inmediata.

—Oh.

— ¿Por qué están huyendo? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—No somos los favoritos de la comunidad ahora.

—Pero, los culpables ya fueron encarcelados. — Luna arruaba las cejas en un gesto confundido.

—Eso no importa mucho; nos están rechazando —su rostro se tensó al pensar en ello.

—No lo entiendo. —parecía igual de confundida, no sabía si se refería a que realmente no entendía lo que decía, o si para ella no tenía lógica la situación. Se quedó allí sin saber que decirle; Luna no era tonta, había llegado a saberlo, así que tenía que ser lo segundo, ¿no?

—Tampoco nosotros, —se arriesgó, cuando vio su gesto atento respiró aliviado — pero no es cuestión de entender, es lo que los quieren; lo que anhelan después de esos tiempo.

—Lo sé, —la rubia asintió mirándolo— ¿nadie los ayuda?

— ¿Quién lo haría? —Empezó a caminar sintiendo que ella lo seguía — Estamos solos, nadie se arriesgaría por nosotros.

— ¿Y sí alguien lo hiciera? —se detuvo ante las palabras de la rubia. La miró a los ojos — ¿si yo lo hiciera? —su corazón se sobresaltó, pero no por emoción, fue por miedo.

—Claro que no, —el tonó áspero pareció pillarla con la guardia baja—no es algo en lo que debas meterte.

—Nott…

—Lovegood, —sintió, no sin cierta satisfacción, que eso la había sorprendido. — lo digo en serio. No.

—Está bien, —no se veía convencida; le pareció ver en sus ojos cierto aire confundido. —llámame Luna —insistió. No respondió de inmediato, pero, que ella le diera esa oportunidad de tomar una pequeña venganza no era algo que pudiera resistir.

—Me gusta más Lovegood.

Esta vez cuando se marchó, fue consiente de la mirada clavada en su espalda todo el camino.

.

_27 octubre 1998._

—Pensé que ya habían arreglado las cosas — Pansy fue quien se acercó a él cuando había quebrado su tercer plato.

—No sé de qué hablas — la ignoro mientras tomaba un cuarto plato que fue quitado de sus manos por la chica. — ¿Qué haces?

—No es la mejor vajilla, pero es nuestra —Pansy lo miraba con molestia — no puedo solo quedarme y ver como la destruyes por completo.

—Lo siento. —a pesar de sus palabras, no prestaba mucha atención. Efectivamente estaba distraído, más que la vez anterior, para irritación de sus compañeros.

— ¿No arreglaste nada? — Blaise llego enarcando la ceja y sacando un poco de agua para beber.

—No había nada que arreglar. —ambos bufaron con burla. — ¿Qué? —ahora el fastidiado, era él.

—Estás irritable. —Pansy lo miró y suspiro.

—Ya se me pasará. —Theo sentía que estaba siendo innecesariamente terco; pero quería que dejaran el tema.

—Sólo debes pedir perdón, —Blaise levantaba sus manos exasperado. — ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Dímelo tú, —lo miró fijamente —debes una disculpa hace tiempo, no te veo corriendo a darla.

Se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras. Pansy los miraba confundida. Y Blaise había dejado su humor de lado; lo miraba fijamente con intensidad; esta vez fue el vaso en mano del moreno el que se rompió.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Pansy ahora parecía ansiosa.

—Nada, —Blaise limpio todo con un movimiento de su varita. —eso fue bajo, Nott.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Pansy vio como el moreno salía a paso rápido y enojado — ¿Theo?

—No es nada. —suspiró frustrado; cierto, eso había sido sucio. — ¡Maldición! —la chica a su lado se acercó y puso la mano en su hombro.

—Deberías ir a verla y aclarar las cosas, —Pansy lo volteo hasta que estuvieron de frente — lo digo en serio.

—Pero…

—No, —lo interrumpió — mira lo que estás haciendo, —señalo por donde se había ido el otro — nos tienes demasiado tensos; —regaño —ve y habla con ella.

—Lo haré, —suspiró resignada —en serio lo haré, solo dame un poco de tiempo.

Ni siquiera sabía para qué demonios necesitaba tiempo.

.

_10 noviembre 1998._

Le había estado comiendo los nervios a sus compañeros hasta que, literalmente, lo sacaron de una patada del escondite y en palabras de Pansy: _No regreses hasta haber arreglado las cosas entre ustedes, o dormirás en la calle. _

Entonces estaba de nuevo en San Mungo, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Se rascó la cabeza con molestia, considerando si buscar donde dormir esa noche.

—Maldición —suspiró cansado y entro decidido a buscar a la rubia.

Pasó un par de horas recorriendo el hospital, estaba empezando a considerar si ella ya no estaría ahí. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacía ella en el lugar, no parecía ser una enfermera; entonces ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Sólo cazaba plagas?

—Cuídate. —oyó una voz masculina, siguió su camino suspirando de nuevo.

—Tú también. —esta vez frenó en seco, se devolvió y vio como un chico, de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, besaba a Luna. Y luego se había ido.

Se sentía un mirón, se removió incomodo sin saber cómo acercarse después de lo que había visto. Ella empezó a caminar, así que al final corrió hasta ir tras ella.

— ¡Luna! —la chica se volteó al ser llamada, entonces se dio cuenta que la había llamado por el nombre. — Oh, Lovegood —vio como ella entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Te molesta que te llame por el apellido? —él carraspeó desviando la mirada.

—No, ¿Por qué lo haría? —respondió sin mirarla.

—Entonces ¿por qué te empeñas en llamarme por el mío? —Se acercó hasta invadir un poco su espacio personal — Te molesta ¿cierto?

— ¿Y qué si lo hace? — la miró con molestia.

—No era mi intención, —se disculpó la rubia, le pareció ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en su boca. —Te llamaré Theo de nuevo —asintió — llámame Luna, ¿sí?

—Me parece bien. —entonces sonrió, su sonrisa fue más grande de lo que pretendía, así que de inmediato la quito; pero Luna lo miraba con sorpresa.

—Theo, —lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha — tienes novia ¿cierto?

— ¿Novia? —la vio allí, con incredulidad, y entonces se estaba riendo con burla —claro que no.

—Si sonrieras más, la tendrías —aseguró; él rodó los ojos un poco abochornado.

—Claro que no. —Sabía que se estaba poniendo un poco rojo por la risa ajena —Hablando de eso, ¿Quién es tu novio? —preguntó enarcando la ceja. La rubia sonrió feliz.

—Es Rolf Scamander. —abrió la boca ante el apellido.

— ¿Scamander?

—Sí. —parecía orgullosa.

—Genial.

—No me vas a quitar mi novio, ¿cierto?

Theo entonces descubrió, que uno podía ahogarse con su propia saliva.

.

_18 noviembre 1998._

—Pero miren quien está de mejor humor, — Pansy se burlaba mirándolo; entonces su expresión se oscureció — el huraño ahora es otro —ambos miraron a un Blaise que no dirigía la palabra a Theo; con justa causa. — ¿Qué es lo que no sé? —no por primera vez Pansy intento indagar en lo que sucedía, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

—Algo privado. —Theo se sentía un idiota, algo muy común últimamente. Como sabía, las disculpas no eran lo suyo; y como siempre, eso no importaba, tenía que hacerlo.

—Bien, —la chica hizo un puchero —Draco y yo saldremos, —lo miró a los ojos —será mejor que lo soluciones.

—Lo haré. —contesto evasivo, pero los ojos penetrantes de ella siguieron fijos.

—Claro que lo harás —sonrió amenazante —y, lo harás hoy.

—Espera ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó ante el límite. —No pueden hacer eso —vio con ansiedad como Draco se acercaba, su gesto serió como era ya costumbre. —Draco.

—Draco nada, —fue la respuesta de él — que esté solucionado para cuando volvamos. — Se veía frustrado —Lo digo enserio Nott. —ambos se fueron.

_Nott, _otro que estaba molesto, genial.

Se sentó en una silla sin saber cómo acercarse, vio como el moreno se puso una chaqueta, con claras intenciones de irse. No podía permitirlo.

— ¡Espera! —se paró frente a la puerta, sin dejarlo salir. —Hablemos, —pidió, Blaise no parecía muy receptivo — por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le habló entre dientes.

—Sé que fui un idiota, —respiró sin saber que decir — no debí hablar de eso; yo, realmente lo siento. —lo vio rodar los ojos con ironía.

—No lo haces, —se burló —solo te disculpas porque ese par de metidos te obligo. —Se adelantó hasta estar frente a frente — Muévete.

—No. —Frunció el ceño ante el tono del otro — Me obligaron, porque no sé cómo disculparme; no tengo idea de que palabras se supone que use; y le daré largas hasta haber planeado cada parte de la conversación.

—Lo sé, —Blaise había ablandado un poco la mirada —también te conozco ¿sabes?

—Sí. —no podía mirarlo. Se sentía algo estúpido allí en la puerta y mirando al otro. —Sé que suena vacío, pero realmente lo siento.

—Lo sé. —repitió de nuevo, frunció el ceño confundido.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Que lo lamentes no quita como me siento. —asintió ante las palabras de su acompañante. —solo, no lo hagas de nuevo Theo. Sabes que no es un tema grato para mí.

—Lo sé. —Fue su turno de responder así — lo siento. —repitió.

—Bien. —Blaise sonrió mirándolo —deja esa cara, —se rió — pareces un perro apaleado.

—Me siento como uno, —suspiro — lanzarme así a una disculpa.

—Lo hacen por tu bien.

—Claro que no, lo hacen para divertirse a mí costa.

La risa ajena llenó sus oídos.

* * *

...

* * *

_La comedia no es lo mio :v perdón._

_Nos vemos la otra semana :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí el cuarto capítulo :D _

* * *

_..._

* * *

_24 noviembre 1998._

—Y bien, ¿hoy recibes ayuda? — Luna se volteó sonriendo al escucharlo. Estaba de nueva cuenta, anocheciendo; era el horario más seguro para entrar sin llamar mucho la atención al hospital.

—Me gustaría, aún quedan cuatro. — el levanto ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¿Solo había atrapado uno desde ese día?

— ¿En serio? — sonrió divertido. — ¿Tan difíciles están? — habían sido frustrantes, pero no recordaba que fueran tan escurridizos.

—No, no mucho —ella respondió sin mirarlo. Ahora se sentía intrigado.

— ¿Entonces? —Estaba confundido — ¿Luna? —intentó de nuevo.

—Me gustaba atraparlos contigo. —Fue su respuesta, pareció suspirar y luego se giró hasta mirarlo a la cara — Realmente me gustaba ser tu amiga. Así que esperaba que volvieras. — pareció algo dudosa con lo último.

Él se quedó allí un momento quieto por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente empezó a sonreír. Eso sonaba bien.

—Amigos ¿eh? —Ella lo miró expectante. —me gusta eso. —notó que lo miraba con alivio.

—A mí también — la sonrisa de ambos fue grande. Quizá demasiado, pero se negó a pensar en eso.

—Entonces, aún tenemos planes con los mierdecillas. —susurró entre dientes, pensando en los colmillos con un cuerpo pegado a ellos.

—Theo, —parecía genuinamente sorprendida — no te había escuchado malas palabras.

—Que no las diga, —torció la boca —no quiere decir que no las piense. —alzo y bajo ambas cejas un par de veces, para diversión de ella.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Ella se acercó, invadiendo de nuevo sus espacio personal; cosa que aún lo incomodaba un poco—también tengo las mías —confió como un secreto.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió curioso — ¿Cuáles? —sin haber sido muy consiente; ahora era él quien se había acercado.

—Las conocerás en su momento, —Luna se rio alejándose —por ahora hay que atrapar a los Chizpurfle.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que había extrañado a las criaturas y a estar cazándolas con esa compañía tan peculiar.

.

_1 diciembre 1998_

Claramente no podía estar allí todos los días, pero Luna había sido comprensiva con eso, y habían logrado nivelar las cosas; un poco, al menos.

—Vamos bola con colmillos, —Theo miraba ansioso al Chizpurfle acercándose a la trampa que había ahora; este como todos los demás se acercaba con una precaución un poco exasperante. —Solo cae.

—Cálmate. —Luna se reía por lo bajo mirándolo. Ambos estaban escondido con los ridículos sombreros de maleza en la cabeza, y un líquido extraño que hacía que las criaturas no los pudieran oler. Acción a la que se habían visto obligados cuando capturaron al tercero; las bestias se había vuelto más paranoicas y reaccionaban al más mínimo cambio.

—Si no cae, solo le lanzaré un hechizo. —Bufó molesto —Lo digo en serio.

—No lo harás.

—Bien, pero tiene que caer. — apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la criatura cayó en la trampa puesta, y ahora estaba encerrado en una botella de vidrio. —mucho mejor.

—Bien. —Luna atrapó la criatura —faltan dos —sonrió satisfecha.

—Eres demasiado paciente, —sacudió la cabeza suspirando —con pociones en menos de una semana los habrías tenido todos.

—No habría sido divertido. —ella salía de allí a paso ligero, a veces ni siquiera la escuchaba caminar.

Ambos caminaron hacia el hospital; estaban en las periferias del lugar buscando esa plaga; a veces le sorprendía que con lo que tardaban en atraparlos no estuviera llenos de otras plagas.

—Luna, —la llamó dudoso — ¿Cómo sabes que no hay más plagas?

—Le puse pociones a todas, esta es la única que quiero atrapar así. —Sonreía tranquila —es divertido, más si estoy acompañada.

—Sí, —le sonrió de vuelta —tienes razón.

Apenas iban a medio camino cuando empezó a llover con fuerza.

— ¡Vamos! —La apuró halándola de la mano hasta un lugar donde no cayera agua — Estamos empapados —se quejó quitándose la chaqueta. Entonces miro a Luna que se sacudía también intentando quitarse algo de agua; pero… — ¡¿Luna?!

— ¿Qué? —él desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué…? —carraspeó incomodo — ¿Por qué no tienes sostén?

—Oh, ¿eso? —sacudió la cabeza ante el tono despreocupado. —esta mañana tuve el presentimiento de que no necesitaba usarlo.

— ¡Bueno, tú instinto fallo! —respiró al sentir que se estaba alterando. Había visto más de lo que quería o necesitaba.

—Supongo.

—Quédate aquí, traeré un paragua y algo para secarnos.

— ¡Espera! —ella sujeto su mano y él tuvo un infierno de momento para solo mirar su rostro. — No tardes. —le pidió. El sentía que su ceja empezaba a brincar, no tenía sostén y el agua fría había hecho que ella… carraspeo alejándose, quizá con demasiada brusquedad.

—No lo haré, ya vuelvo.

Se metió a la lluvia de nuevo.

Necesitaba agua fría, agua muy fría.

.

_10 diciembre 1998_

— ¿Ahora qué? —todos lo miraban frustrados.

— ¿Qué? — frunció el ceño confundido.

—Ahora solo estas ahí distraído. —Blaise lo miraba torciendo la boca —Esto se está haciendo extraño.

—No parece que hubieran peleado —Pansy enarcaba la ceja —aún están los platos que sobrevivieron la vez anterior.

—No estamos enojados. —Los miró fijamente y rodó los ojos ante los gestos incrédulos —sólo… paso algo extraño; es todo.

— ¿Extraño? —Draco levanto su ceja divertido.

—Incomodo. —corrigió.

—Porque nada con Luna es extraño, y menos incomodo, ¿cierto? —el moreno bufó divertido.

—Suficiente. —estaba curiosamente sensible ante cualquier palabra ligeramente ofensiva contra la rubia.

—Está bien, lo siento —Blaise suspiró— es extraño que te sientes ahí y veas al infinito, haz algo.

—Bien; mañana iré al hospital para que descansen de mi presencia.

—No seas dramático, —Pansy se burlaba —o la próxima vez que traiga ropa, te traeré algunos vestidos.

—No si quieres seguir teniendo esas pinturas de uñas.

—No te atreverías

—Pruébame.

.

_11 diciembre 1998. _

Estaba frente a una Luna que lo miraba fijamente; hasta el punto de que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —sonrió nervioso, pero ella siguió en silencio.

—No, nada. Nott —ella se volteó y tomó su rumbo.

_Nott, _que lindo, la había enojado.

— ¡Espera! —Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla — Luna. —ella lo miró con esa sonrisa tranquila que le daba cuando no eran amigos. Al menos ahora alcazaba a diferenciar si sonrisa de cortesía y su sonrisa genuina.

—Ahora es cuando me dices Lovegood. —su tono no cambió; pero había empezado a entender que así era como mostraba su enojo; eso creía al menos.

—No lo haré Luna. —La miró con seriedad — ¿Por qué estas enojada?

—Por nada.

—Luna. —se acercó hasta que invadió su espació personal, en algo que le había aprendido a ella —Dímelo.

—No lo estoy, solo pensé que no regresarías. —ella sonrió, esta vez un poco decaída. —Pensé que después de haberte incomodado, finalmente desaparecerías.

—Tienes que admitir que fue extraño.

—No era mi intención. —se disculpó.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió y le revolvió el pelo como a un niño — ¿Qué harás hoy?

—Regar las plantas. —ella lo miraba a los ojos, hoy sus ojos brillaban más de los normal.

—Espero que no te moleste algo de compañía. —le sonrió, ella lo miró un poco antes de asentir.

—No me molesta tú compañía.

—Bien. —entonces un brillo llamó su atención. — ¿Luna? —tomó la mano contraria hasta tocar el anillo cuyo brillo había llamado su atención. — ¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Sí, —lo miraba satisfecha —me propuso matrimonio.

—Oh —miró el anillo detenidamente; por un momento sintió que la joya se reía de él; lo que era, por supuesto, estúpido. —Felicidades Luna —sin embargo, sintió su voz hueca. Al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando otra vez fijamente. — ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, —ella se acercó hasta que sus ojos dolieron para poder enfocarla y sintió su respiración en su cara. —hoy te siento extraño, más de lo normal.

Su risa no pudo ser retenida; que fuera precisamente Luna Lovegood quien dijera eso, era simplemente hilarante; y preocupante si lo pensaba bien. Incluso ya tenía conversaciones con ella con la misma naturalidad de las que las tenía con Draco o Pansy. ¿Estaría volviéndose raro él también? Posiblemente. Sin embargo, se encontró todavía sonriendo, cuando ella pareció contagiarse por su risa. La chica era simplemente demasiado adorable para…

—Está bien, —interrumpió sus propios pensamientos — hora de regar unas plantas.

.

_2 enero 1999_

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! — Draco lo miraba iracundo. Si hubiera sido otra persona, posiblemente habría retrocedido ante el tono usado.

— ¿Qué paso? — frunció el ceño, notando un Blaise bastante alterado.

—Pansy fue atacada — el moreno respondió llevaba un paño y una cubeta con agua.

— ¡Por Merlín! —cuando la vio sintió aspiró con brusquedad —Pansy. —se acercó y acaricio el cabello de la chica inconsciente, tenías raspones que cubrían su cara y brazos y un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo. — ¿Quién lo hizo? —su voz era ronca por la rabia.

—Fue Weasley —Blaise murmuró cuando se dio cuenta que Draco estaba demasiado enojado para hablarle a Theo —Ron Weasley.

—Desde que la guerra finalizó habían sido desagradables, pero —miró al par a su lado — ¿por qué están siendo abiertamente hostiles?

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepamos? —Draco no estaba ni cerca de terminar con él; se dio cuenta.

—Claro. —lo echó un vistazo reacio, nunca era bueno cuando Draco estaba de ese humor.

—No iras más a San Mungo, no por ahora —sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—Eso no tiene nada… —cerro la boca cuando el rubio de acercó visiblemente molesto. —Draco.

—No. —La respuesta fue seca —No te arriesgaras, y si sigues así terminaras poniéndola en peligro a ella también. —eso había sido bajo, cierto, pero bajo.

—Bien.

.

_3 febrero 1999_

Estaba agradecido de que Draco fuera un paranoico. Si no fuera por él, que había propuesto hacer turnos para vigilar, estarían sepultados bajo los escombros de lo que había sido su escondite. _Buena esa Draco. _Se lo diría, cuando el rubio estuviera de mejor humor.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Blaise se acercó ofreciéndole algo de agua.

—Tan bien como podría estarlo, dada la situación. —Pansy estaba siendo ayudada para moverse, no estaba aún en forma y por como corrían de un lado a otro, no lo estaría en poco tiempo —Weasley esta demente. —sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que caía algo de polvo de ella. —Necesito un baño. —suspiró.

—Todos lo necesitamos. —Blaise suspiró seguido de ella. Todos estaban cubiertos de polvo, sus caras estaban manchadas por la mugre y sus pelos eran algo un poco desagradable de ver.

—Lo siento. —Pansy estaba pálida —Podrían dejarme aquí.

— ¡No! —los tres la callaron al mismo tiempo.

—Deberían, —su gesto era serio —los estoy haciendo lentos.

— ¿Y? —Draco la miró con irritación — Estoy molesto con Theo, pero no voy a lanzar su trasero por eso.

— ¿Todavía? —Pansy enarcaba su ceja sorprendida —pensé que para estas alturas ya estaba arreglado.

—Pues no. —el rubio empezó a mirar por las hendiduras en la casa abandonada donde estaban.

—Ya me disculpe. —estaba empezando a exasperarse, ¿Qué más quería que hiciera?

—Y una disculpa lo resuelve, ¿cierto? —Draco se acercó a él. —Llevábamos horas con Pansy así cuando llegaste.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —se paró y lo miro cara a cara. — No. Lo. Sabía.

—Claro que no. —Sacudió sus manos —porque estar con la Lunática es más importante.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación. —Sintió un sonido áspero desde su garganta —No la tendremos de nuevo.

— ¡Le diré Lunática las veces que se me dé la gana! — para entonces Draco estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla mientras el color rojo se empezaba a regar por esta.

— ¡Theo! —tanto Pansy como Blaise parecían muy sorprendidos de que lo hubiera golpeado; él mismo miraba su mano como si fuera ajena.

— ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? —Pansy estaba molesta, se arrodillo para mirar la cara de Draco, pero éste solo tenía los ojos fijos en Theo.

—No lo repetiré. —no se disculpó, esto solo logro otra mirada iracunda de la mujer.

—No seas estúpido Theo, —Pansy se levantó y fue directo a él, con el paso lento que apenas podía manejas — ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Enterró su delgado dedo en su pecho con rabia —Pensé que solo querías entretenerte, pero es suficiente; no verás más a Lovegood.

—Nunca he pedido permiso para verla, —enarco su ceja con molestia— ¿"entretenimiento"? —se acercó mirándola hacía abajo, desde su altura — ¿para eso están? ¿Para eso estas tú? —En ese punto, el que tenía la mejilla roja ahora era él —Supongo que no.

—Bien; es suficiente. —Blaise finalmente se paró en el centro de todos —están demasiado tensos. —El gesto del moreno era serio —descargar frustraciones entre nosotros no logrará nada.

—Cállate Blaise. —Pansy no se sentía amable.

—No me calles Parkinson. —Su tono fue contundente —No aceptare mierdas de ninguno de ustedes.

— ¡Aquí están!

De nuevo todo se volvió una locura.

.

_13 febrero 1999_

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con voz ronca a un pálido Draco.

— ¿Estoy completo? —fue la respuesta, miró al rubio de pies a cabeza.

—Parece que sí.

—Entonces sí, —Draco se quejó cuando toco su hombro — todo me duele, así que no estoy seguro.

—Vamos. —pasó el brazo contrario por su hombro y lo ayudó a caminar. —Estos aurores tienen mucho tiempo libre.

—Potter no debe querernos mucho.

—No lo vi entre ellos. —Draco bufó con fuerza a sus palabras.

—Claro, porque él vendrá a hacer algo indigno públicamente. —el rubio caminaba en medio de quejidos. El camino estaba solitario y a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque llevaban tanto huyendo que no estaba seguro de que ciudad.

—No lo sé, — Theo fruncía el ceño pensativo —esto es demasiado extraño. No parece el estilo de Potter.

— ¿Quién más lo lograría? —cuando llegaron a un árbol se sentaron a descansar. — ¿Crees que Weasley planeo todo solo? —sacudió la cabeza con burla. — Es demasiado estúpido.

—Estas subestimándolo. —regañó.

—No Theo, todo lo contrario, —sacudió la cabeza suspirando —creo que le estoy dando muchos méritos.

—Draco…

—Aquí están —La voz de Pansy llamó su atención —pensamos que los habíamos perdido.

—Como si alguien pudiera esconderse de ti. —Blaise se reía llegando a su lado — ¿Cómo están?

—Completos.

—Eso es bueno. —Pansy asintió conforme.

—Esto suena desmotivador. —el moreno suspiraba cansado.

—Bueno, es lo que importa ahora. —Draco se levantó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse alguno de los muchos moretones que tenía. —debemos escondernos.

—Me estoy cansando de esto. —Pansy miraba iracundo al algún lugar lejos de ellos —deberíamos solo patearles el trasero.

—Excelente idea, —Blaise se burlaba —vamos y luchemos contra los aurores y la toda comunidad mágica que nos odia; que gran idea Pansy.

—Estas siendo un grano en el trasero. —Pansy fruncía el ceño, entendiendo que la idea era realmente bastante mala. —Es frustrante.

—Para todos Pansy.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—No era nuestra intención que lo hiciera.

.

_26 febrero 1999_

—Parece que se cansaron de seguirnos. —Blaise estaba sentado en el sucio suelo de otro escondite improvisado.

—Esperemos que no sea una trampa. —Draco al igual que todos lucia unas pronunciadas ojeras. La casa estaba en ruinas, era más oscura que el corazón de un mortífago, y olía como el trasero de uno.

—Tenemos que seguir haciendo turnos para vigilar —estuvo de acuerdo Theo.

—Bien, haré el primer…

—No. —todos callaron a Draco, quien los miró ciertamente ofendido.

— ¿Qué? No he dejado que nadie nos descubra. —miraba arisco a todos a su alrededor.

—No es eso. —inició Pansy.

—Eres quien menos duerme. —siguió Blaise.

—Descansa bien hoy, vigilaremos nosotros. —finalizó Theo.

—No es…

—No.

— ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Maldición!

El rubio estaba y con razón, mucho más cansado que ellos; a pesar de hacer turnos para vigilar; había ocasiones y eran muy seguidas, cuando no despertaba a quien debía reemplazarlo; y simplemente argumentaba _No estaba tan cansado. _En este momento apenas había reposado su cabeza y a los segundo se había dormido.

—No soportará mucho más. —Pansy fue la primera en demostrar preocupación.

—Tendremos que forzarlo a dormir. —Theo bostezó cansado. —nosotros tampoco resistiremos mucho.

—Espero que esto termine rápido. —Blaise se restregó los ojos, tan agotado como ellos —si seguimos así, terminaremos muriendo por el cansancio.

—Es este punto solo nos queda rezar. —Theo murmuró decaído.

— ¿A quién?

—En quien creas. —respondió a Pansy.

—No creo en nada—su tono fue cortante— ni nadie.

—Bueno, empieza a hacerlo, —Blaise enarco su ceja —necesitaremos todas las oraciones posibles.

* * *

...

* * *

_Esto es lo más dramático que puedo escribir :'v_

_Finalmente el siguiente es el último capitulo._

_Nos vemos._


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí el capitulo final de esta mini historia :3_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_24 marzo 1999_

—Estamos oficialmente a salvo. —Draco los miró dudoso —Creo.

—Eres una llama de optimismo, ¿no? —Blaise rodó los ojos — llevamos más de dos semanas sin siquiera sentir sus sombras. Lo estamos —por supuesto, el moreno de veía tan inseguro como el rubio.

—No importa, si no tengo un baño en la próxima hora, rodaran cabezas. —Pansy fue firme —Solo como aviso.

—Está bien. —Theo asintió ignorando el comentario de la chica — debemos relajarnos un poco; —suspiró — solo hay que tener los ojos abiertos.

—Bueno, es cierto. En este punto no podemos seguir así —Blaise se rascó la cabeza con cansancio. —aunque aparecieran en la puerta, solo podría dormirme sobre ellos.

—No llames malas energías. —Pansy golpeó con suavidad su hombro; incluso Theo se había tensado ante la idea.

—Lo siento, sólo necesito 20 horas de sueño seguidas. —Se pasó la mano por el rostro —solo entonces seré un mago normal de nuevo, y quizá sí mantenga los ojos abiertos.

—Descansemos. —Draco asintió —Sólo por favor; tengan cuidado.

.

_30 marzo 1999_

—Hola —Theo saludo con duda. Luna lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Aunque aún no estaba seguro si era una sorpresa buena. —Yo, bueno... —carraspeó incomodo —lo siento, no sabía que esto pasaría. Todo se…—Un fuerte abrazo cortó su monologo. Luna lo apretaba con fuerza, sintió como su camisa se humedecía. Esto solo logró que se sorprendiera más — ¿Luna? —llamó inseguro.

—Realmente pensé que habías muerto. —Su voz era suave —ni siquiera visitaban a Astoria, está muerta de preocupación por ustedes.

—Draco esta con ella. —calmó, levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de ella; suave y brillante. Él había tomado un largó baño pero estaba seguro que aún se veía destruido. —Lo siento.

—Me alegra que estés vivo. —la voz seguía amortiguada por su camisa.

—A mí también, la verdad. —finalmente logró que ella sonriera. —Estoy bien, en serio.

—Aquí es donde me abrazas. — Luna levantó la cabeza, aun abrazándolo; fue entonces que la vio de cerca de nuevo. Era hermosa. Reconoció para sí mismo; si no estuviera comprometida o casada ya; se habría inclinado por un beso. Un impulso estúpido que reprimió inmediatamente.

—Soy un poco torpe socialmente. —se disculpó rodeándola con los brazos, pero aun mirándola a los ojos. —Entonces… ¿Lovegood o Scamander? —sondeó con duda.

—Bueno. —ella levantó la mano donde faltaba el anillo de compromiso. Su corazón tartamudeo, pensado en el anillo que ocuparía su otra mano.

Ignoró la mirada que le dio Luna cuando posiblemente sintió que su corazón había brincado; tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de alejarla para que no lo notará, pero en ese punto ya no importaba. Cuando la rubia levantó la otra mano igualmente vacía, su corazón brincó con más fuerza y latió de ese modo por más tiempo.

—Supongo que Lovegood entonces, ¿cierto? —a pesar de verlo con sus ojos, no quería mal interpretar nada.

—Lovegood… hasta la próxima semana. — las palabras se sintieron como un golpe en el estómago.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió sin sentirlo realmente ¿Cuándo había pasado a ser un amigo envidioso? Si hubiera estado solo se habría golpeado a sí mismo por pensar tonterías. Luna se iba a casar, debía estar feliz por ella.

—Sí, tuvimos algunos problemas con los horarios; pero finalmente lo logramos —la rubia sonreía feliz. —Es el 8 de abril.

—Eso es realmente bueno. — siguió acariciando al cabello rubio.

—Cuando Rolf regrese, te lo presentaré. —Ella lo miraba fijamente.

—Me parece bien.

Eso creía.

.

_8 abril 1999_

Luna se casaba ese día. Por supuesto había sido invitado. Por supuesto, quería ir; pero los aurores habían tenido un hueco en su horario; y habían ido por ellos de nuevo. Así que ahora está con un brazo partido, gruñéndole a todo el que se le acercara por el dolor y pensando que estaba jodidamente harto de todo esto.

—Los mataré. —sentenció sin importar quien lo escuchara; no interesaba igual, eran los mismos de siempre. Se había acabado la poción para curar sus huesos rotos y ahora solo le quedaba estar allí aguantando; ni siquiera tenían algo para el dolor. No era un mago muy feliz en ese momento.

—Parece que fue un ataque fortuito. —Pansy se veía ansiosa.

—Ni siquiera regresaron, —Blaise amarraba su brazo a un palo para mantenerlo recto —no sabían que estábamos aquí.

—Solo lanzaban hechizos a sitios solitarios. —Draco fruncía el ceño ante los quejidos de Theo. —Que irresponsables.

—Los aurores son bastante egocéntricos, ¿no? —Pansy sonrió con rabia contenida.

—Eso viniendo de una ex Slytherin es gracioso —Blaise esquivaba cuando Theo lanzaba algún golpe por el dolor. Su mente estaba absorbida por el sufrimiento, así que ni siquiera era consciente del todo que intentaba lastimar al moreno.

.

Para cuando despertó, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos.

—Deberías buscar ayuda con Luna —Blaise recomendó mirando su brazo con enojo. —Ella podría y querría curarte.

—Se está casando. — gruñó sentándose y sosteniendo el brazo cerca de su cuerpo.

— ¿Con quién? —los gestos de todos eran confusos.

—Con su novio por supuesto, Scamander —sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo que no fuera su brazo.

—Pensé que te gustaba. —Pansy como siempre, no era precisamente sutil.

— ¿En serio hablaremos de esto mientras tengo el brazo roto? —para nadie, incluido él, pasó desapercibido que había eludido el tema, ni al menos, lo había negado.

_Eso no era bueno._

—Tienes razón, lo sentimos.

.

_10 abril 1999_

—Esto se está haciendo una costumbre que no me gusta. —por primera vez vio a Luna mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, abiertamente molesta.

—A mí tampoco. —movió los pies algo nervioso. No quería mirar su mano; sabía que no le gustaría; y era estúpido que pensara en eso, cuando ella parecía a un paso de maldecirlo. — ¿Lo siento?

— El tono no suena muy convincente. —una de sus rubias cejas se enarcó.

— ¿No? —apretó los labios cuando habló del mismo modo. —Bueno… — entonces la chica se empezó a reír, con la ligereza que solo podía hacerlo ella. — ¿Qué?

—Lo sé Theo, —se acercó mirando con preocupación su brazo —no estoy enojada… mucho. —Sonrió — pero sí, muy preocupada.

—Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

—No estoy segura. —Lo arrastró hasta llevarlo a alguna habitación —Aquí —le tendió una poción que conocía bien. _Gracias Merlín. _Suspiró de alivio cuando por fin su brazo dejo de doler.

—Gracias. —le sonrió; ella estaba de nuevo allí, invadiendo su espacio personal. — ¿Qué?

—Sólo miró si estás bien. — a pesar de sus palabras, ella estaba allí a unas pulgadas, y lo miraba a los ojos; de una forma que lo estaba poniendo ansioso.

— ¿Y?

—No lo sé, —se alejó suspirando —me pregunto si estarás enfermo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se revisó notando que ya no le dolía nada; estaba bien, mejor de lo que había estado desde hace algunos meses.

—No físicamente. —levantó la cabeza y ella estaba de nuevo allí; ahora ponía su delicada mano en su cabello, que estaba considerablemente largo. — Puedo cortarlo, si quieres.

—Claro. —él sonrió agradecido. Ninguno de ellos era muy diestro con las tijeras, era por eso que ahora parecían una manada de vagos y locos.

Ella buscó hasta sacar unas tijeras, Merlín sabría de dónde. Y empezó a cortar; sus incisiones eran seguras y en ese punto, no le importaba mucho si lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Listo. —oyó luego de unos minutos, cuando tuvo el espejo frente a él suspiró aliviado de verse igual a antes; mucho más delgado y con ojeras; pero su pelo era el mismo.

—Gracias. —se volvió para estar frente a ella; al estar sentado era ella la que miraba hacia abajo.

—Tienes que comer bien. Hay criaturas que les gustan las personas demasiado delgadas.

— ¿En serio? —enarcó la ceja sonriendo.

—Sí. —ella de hecho parecía muy seria. —Y son feas, así que come.

—Claro. —Esta vez se rió. Se sintió muy bien, hacía mucho no se reía así. — ¿Qué? —perdió la sonrisa. _Luna esta extraña_; pensó alarmado, quizá había estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

Ella se inclinó hacia él; acostumbrado a que ella se acercara más de lo que se debía considerar educado, no fue sino hasta que sintió los labios ajenos besando la comisura de los suyos, que reaccionó; levantándose y alejándose alterado.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —ella tenía sus manos atrás.

—Un beso.

— ¡Luna! —ahora estaba molesto. Nunca había esperado eso de ella.

—Considéralo una bienvenida.

.

_20 abril 1999_

Había decidido que lo mejor era no acercarse a la rubia por el momento. Estaba casada, por Merlín. Suspiró por enésima vez esa noche en su nueva cocina; tan pequeña como las anteriores.

—Esto se está volviendo ridículo. —Draco era quien estaba en la puerta, sus brazos cruzado sobre su pecho. — ¿Qué hacen ustedes que cada que regresas tienes un problema?

—Me besó. —aún no sabía qué hacer con dato en su cabeza; claro podía alejarse ella, pero no podía hacerlo de su propia mente, y ésta estaba trabajando más de lo que quisiera.

— ¿Y?

—Está casada. —suspiró estregándose el rostro con las manos.

—Sí, ¿y?

— ¡Draco! —ahora miraba con molestia al rubio.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —levantó las manos —en serio, pero, ella fue la que lo hizo; si alguien debe sentirse mal es ella.

—No estoy seguro. — ¿Luna se arrepentiría? Eso neciamente, no le sentó bien. — ¡Ah! —Gruñó molesto —ahora me duele la cabeza.

Escucho la risa del Draco, antes de sentir que sus fuerzas desaparecieron por completo.

— ¡¿Theo?!

.

_22 abril 1999 _

—Tenemos que parar esto. —La voz de Pansy fue lo primero que escuchó.

— ¿Alguna idea? —la ironía de Blaise se hizo presente.

—Solo hay que embutirle todo.

— ¿Qué paso? —escuchó su voz ronca. Tres pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente.

—Bueno, es un poco patético si piensas en eso. — Blaise sonreía divertido; pero podía notar que todos estaban aliviados.

—El sanador dijo cosas complicadas, pero, en resumen debes comer. —Draco enarcó su ceja —Y me refiero a comer bien, ¿entiendes?

—Estoy comiendo…— cerró la boca ante los rostros ofuscados —creo que no.

—Siempre pareciste un zombie, pero ahora podemos contar todos tus huesos —Pansy tenía la frente arrugada.

—Lo siento. —se sentó con el cuerpo desalentado, apenas si podía levantar las manos.

—En lo que a mí respecta, no importa si lo sientes. —Draco fue áspero en sus palabras —Sólo come. —entonces se había ido.

—Está bien. —susurró mirando la puerta cerrarse —Esperen, —se dirigió al par restante — ¿Dónde estamos?

—En San Mungo. —Theo sintió de nuevo un dolor de cabeza formarse.

— ¿Qué? —intentó pararse pero Pansy se sentó a su izquierda y Blaise a su derecha. — ¿En que estaban pensando? ¿Cuánto llevamos evitando venir aquí por ayu…?

—Cállate Theo, —fue Blaise quien lo silenció con brusquedad —si hubieras visto tu cara, habrías entendido; no teníamos tiempo para pensar.

—Te veías muy mal Theo, apenas si respirabas —ambos intentaban mostrarle como de grave había sido todo. Aunque él sólo sentía haber dormido.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, pero—inspiró preocupado —esto es peligroso.

—Lo sabemos. —Asintió Pansy— eso es lo que está intentando evitar Draco.

—En compañía de cierta persona. —la sonrisa torcida de Blaise lo irritó. —No adivinarías.

—Suficiente.

—Sigo sin entender como hablas con ella, —Draco había entrado a la habitación de nuevo, y se veía francamente confundido — Luna es… —sacudió la cabeza frustrado. —No lo sé.

—Draco.

—No la estoy insultado. —Se defendió ante el tono — que el resto del mundo no la entendamos, no quiere decir que todo lo que decimos sea una ofensa; no seas tonto.

— ¿Cómo termino? —Pansy se veía preocupada; Draco rodó los ojos.

—Es increíble lo que el dinero hace, —bufaba irritado —una donación y somos las personas más queridas aquí.

—Bueno, se nota que lo necesitan y si con eso nos atienden, no me quejare, —Blaise levantaba los hombros —no se ofendan, pero curan como el culo.

—Cállate.

— ¿Qué? Luna es mejor —el moreno asentía convencido.

—Hablando de Luna, está muy preocupada —la chica se metió entre ellos —deberías hablar con ella.

—Sí, además; —el moreno parecía orgulloso —No vi ninguna argolla de matrimonio.

_._

_29 abril 1999_

_No vi ninguna argolla de matrimonio. _Theo miraba por la ventana pensativo. Le habría preguntado, si la viera; pero la rubia no había ido a visitarlo y cuando podía escabullirse de noche ella se había ido. Ahora se sentía ignorado. Cosa que él mismo había hecho antes.

Sintió algo suave en su rostro. Una caricia. Entreabrió los ojos, curioso. _Me quedé dormido._

— ¿Pansy? —medio enfocó y vio una cabellera rubia, por un breve y loco, muy loco, momento se asustó de que Draco finalmente hubiera enloquecido. Pero, afortunadamente no fue así. —Luna.

—Theo. —curioso, no lo había llamado por el apellido; pero por su rostro estaba molesta. Que gran poder había desarrollado, de enojar a la siempre tranquila Luna Lovegood.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso.

—Pero no lo hiciste. —ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él estaba harto de esa sensación incomoda que había entre ellos desde hace un tiempo. —Luna.

— ¿Sí? —lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Te desagrada ser mi amiga? —Pareció haberla sorprendido —todo ha sido tan extraño, siento que te estoy incomodando.

—No. —Había perdido su sonrisa, incluso suspiró —Solo, me sorprende que seas tan torpe.

— ¿Ah?

—Incluso te di un beso, y solo pareciste molesto. —Sacudió su cabeza —supongo que es lindo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ni siquiera has notado que no hay anillo —la rubia se sentó a su lado en la cama y mostró sus manos sin ninguna sortija.

—Era cierto. —tomo las manos, disfrutando que estuvieran vacías, y luego regañándose por ser egoísta. — ¿Qué paso?

—Rolf y yo rompimos en diciembre.

— ¿No te ibas a casar? —su frente se arrugó mirándola, pero ella solo sonreía divertida.

—Quería una reacción tuya. Pero no estoy segura. —Ahora ladeaba la cabeza dudosa —contigo no funcionan las indirectas, así que solo lo diré. —sintió el aire entrar forzado a sus pulmones. —Me gustas Theo, por eso te bese, ni siquiera era novia de Rolf cuando lo hice, no te preocupes por eso.

—Oh.

—Oh. —repitió ella, asintió y se levantó. —Sólo quería que lo supieras.

— ¡Espera! —Theo la agarró del brazo —es solo que… no sé… es —carraspeó sintiendo que no encontraba las palabras. —Siéntate.

—Theo.

—Luna. —Ella se sentó de nuevo pero no lo miraba. Él suspiró molesto con su incapacidad de expresarse adecuadamente; siempre que lo intentaba terminaba empeorando todo; y sabía que esta situación no sería diferente. —No sé qué decir. —se rindió luego de unos minutos.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Dije que no sé qué decir, no que me desagrade. —aclaró, cuando ella lo miró confundida, él solo pudo rascarse su propia cabeza.

Se movió hasta estar a su lado; sabía que Luna al igual que él mismo funcionaba mejor demostrando que hablando. La miró y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se dio el lujo de mirar sus labios, sí, no habría sido buena idea hacerlo antes. Carraspeo desviando la mirada, hasta caer en cuenta que ella no se molestaría, creía. Cuando la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban. Se mordió el labio con duda, ella siguió el movimiento con interés. Mirando sus labios decidió por una vez, ceder a la tentación.

Cuando la beso, ella lo recibió más que dispuesta, para su muy grata sorpresa. Y hasta ese momento notó, cuanto había añorado todo ese tiempo hacerlo; sintió unas manos delicadas enredarse en su pelo. Eso se estaba volviendo peligroso. Ella le mordió el labio y él solo pudo alejarse.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, sonrió nervioso.

—Debemos parar. —respiró agitado y desvió la mirada.

—Oh, no.

— ¿Qué? —sintió sus ojos ampliarse cuando ella tomó su varita, cerró la habitación y la silencio. — ¿Luna?

—Ha pasado un tiempo. —ella soltó la varita y procedió a levantarle a él la camisa.

— ¿Tiempo? ¡Espera! ¡Luna!

—No. —Ella siguió en lo suyo —He esperado lo suficiente.

— ¡¿Ah?!

.

_5 mayo 1999_

—Supongo que es una mejora.

— ¿Mejora? Ahora solo está ahí, con una sonrisa estúpida. —Theo ignoró los comentarios de Pansy y Blaise; porque podía y estaba lo suficientemente feliz para que le resbalara. —Prefería cuando miraba al horizonte ausente, se veía más normal.

—Basta. —calló al moreno sonriendo —no me siento ni un poco avergonzado. —este chistó con fastidio.

—Suertudo.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto.

—No quiero, gracias.

Pansy se estaba riendo del altercado del par, cuando llegó Draco.

—Supongo que es la misma conversación. — El rubio rodó los ojos —en serio Blasie, supéralo.

—Es que, —señalo al Theo —es un maldito suertudo, no puedo creerlo.

—Resignante. —Pansy se reía. Blaise miró a la chica con la ceja enarcada.

—Pansy, que tal ¿tú y yo? —Levanto ambas cejas sugestivamente; pero cuando ésta se río de él por varios minutos la miró divertido—No me hace gracia; deja de reírte. — a pesar de sus palabras, era obvio que también estaba sonriendo. Entonces miró a Theo que sacudía la cabeza también burlándose. Draco, era mucho mejor en disimular, pero la idea general de todos fue captada.

—Hola. —una voz delicada llamó la atención de todos. Theo se levantó sonriendo de nuevo hasta besarla con suavidad.

—Hola.

—Aquí es donde sobramos —Blaise salió sonriendo, seguidos de Pansy quien le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia y Draco, que le asentía con reconocimiento hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Luna puso una bolsa en la mesita al lado de la cama.

—Debería haber salido de la cama hace días, pero tengo amigos paranoicos. —Se quejó tomando unos panqueques que le entregó la rubia —me encanta esto.

—No eres el único —ella sonreía —tus amigos han descubierto que les fascina todo de ese lugar.

—Es _muggle, _¿Cierto? —ella asintió —interesante verlos ahí.

—Theo —él la miró prestando atención. —realmente tienen que encontrar la manera de esconderse, por ahora.

—Lo sabemos —el asintió pensativo —hemos estado investigando, si es necesario usaremos el _Encantamiento Fidelio_.

— ¿Quién será el Guardián? —Luna lo miró interesada. Theo suspiró.

—Ese es el problema, no confiamos en nadie lo suficiente y Draco simplemente dice que él lo será, no dejara sola a Astoria. —se rascó la cabeza molesto.

—No puedo decir que no lo entienda. —Luna lo miró con comprensión —Draco es lindo. —Theo se rió con fuerza ante esto.

—Que no te escuche.

—No lo hará. —sonreía decaída. — ¿cuándo lo harán?

—Haremos —corrigió con su ceja levantada — ¿Crees que te dejare sola? —Bufó divertido —No estas ni cerca.

—No puedo dejar mi trabajo.

—Por eso será nuestra última opción. Aún queda un último Chizpurfle por cazar. —se deleitó con la risa de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a Harry?

—No podemos estar seguros, es Ron él que está movilizando todo. —Él sacudió la cabeza con pesadez — sé que confías en él, pero para nosotros no es tan fácil.

—Entiendo. —Luna arrugaba ligeramente el ceño. —Creo.

—Sí. —sonrió y la besó. Le gustaba eso, más de lo que nunca habría considerado. Cuando ella profundizo él beso, se alejó precavido. —No caeré de nuevo.

— ¿Seguro? —ella puso un reguero de besos en su mentón.

—Bueno, podría cambiar de opinión.

—Eso pensé.

_"La vida es locura, locura por vivir, por amar, por sonreír" _

_Megan Maxwell_

* * *

...

* * *

_Y aquí termina todo sobre esta pareja. ¿Por que la historia de fondo no finaliza? Por que es la que une las mini historias. El problema se va desarrollando a lo largo de todas. _

_Seguiría la de Draco x Hermione. Mi placer culposo xD Aunque no sé cuando :v_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Nos vemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
